Ben 10 and the Pokesquad ( TV Series)
this connects with Ben 10 of Glowerhaven/ Ben 10 and the Pokesquad and has a plot similar to the DC vs. Marvel chronicles. Summaries Season 1 ??? Season 2 ??? Season 3 ??? The season has an 100th episode special, where it shows the return of Wyvercons and Quandhar as the villains of the day. Season 4 ??? Season 5 ??? The season finale is the 200th episode special, where ??? Season 6 The show takes a new approach after the 200th episode where ???, ??? Season 7 ??? Season 8 ??? The season has a 300th episode special, where ??? Characters *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) *Gwen Tennyson (Kari Wahlgren) *Pokesquad: **Ash Ketchum/Poke-Man (Matthew Broderick) **Kori ”Misty” Ketchum (Jodi Benson) **Brock Richards/Mr. Fantastic II (D.B. Sweeney) **James Napier/Joker II (Martin Short) **Jessie Napier/Titan (Tabitha St. Germain) **Tracey Sketchit/Streak (Steve Blum) **May Essex/Raven (Tara Strong) **Max Essex/Crow (Will Friedle) **Dawn Simmons/Jinx (Chiara Zanni) **Iris Burgess/Color-Girl (Katie Griffin) **Cilan Morris/Chimera (Fred Tatasciore) **Bonnie Duquesne/Thora (Charlotte Clung) **Clement Duquesne/Technician (Matt Olsen) **Serena Kexinoff (Kari Wahlgren) **Odette "Lillie" Swan/The Swan (Elle Deets) **Kiawe Uleke/Iron Eagle (Arif S. Kinchen) **Mallow Ayeule/She-Saint (Tia Carrere) **Sophocles Brant/Green Monkey (David DeLuise) **Lana McQueen/Mako (Andi McAffe) Main Antagonists *Man-Dragon (Travis J. Gould) - the main antagonist of the first season, He is a Golden Wyvern Dragonlord who wants to get revenge for his kind being wiped out, His goal is to incinerate the world and recreate a new order with the help from Gelvarod (Tim Curry) and the Wyvercons. *King Crystal (Peter Weller) - the main antagonist of the second season, He is a Thanosied a race of beings that creates an aliance with every system and makes them his own world, his goal is to free the Dragon Arybus (Oded Fherr) and create an eternal night under his rule. *Groudon Prime (Rick D. Wasserman) - the main antagonist of the third season, He was once a mechanic later became a power hungry Pokesapien based off Groudon, his goal is to destroy the Pokesquad and recreate a new order with the Dark Squad. *Princess Shoninacah (Sumalee Montano) - the main antagonist of the fourth season, She is the Princess of the Shagardez who infiltrates the Earth's system as a Humanitarian Rachel Broadway, Her goal is to revive the Wyrm Serpos and make Shagardez the ruling factor. *Scythe Commander Darcy (Ron Perlman) - the main antagonist of the fifth season, also known as the Pyramid King Brendan who revealed to have cheated to distract them from knowing he was trying to steal the mask of Bronar, his goal is to have Scythism as the new order of culture. *King Killar (Arnold Vosloo) - the main antagonist of the sixth season, He is an ancient Egyptian who wants to recreate the Egyptian Order, his goal is to control the Dragons. *Emperor Croven (Darin DePaul) - the main antagonist of the seventh season, Emperor of the Dranian Empire and was a victim of their own weapon, the Star Lance, his goal is to recreate the Star Lance and destroy the Earth to force Humans into his rule. *Scar (Jeremy Irons) - the main antagonist of the eighth and final season, A Sarcanian brother of the Cachans and was betrayed when the Lion Totem took them all, his goal is to take his place among the kings and make the Dark Masters the masters of the universe. Episodes The show runs for the same seasons with same episodes. 8 seasons with a 40 episode count, with 320 episodes. Season 1: 2018 Season 2: Season 3: Season 4: Season 5: Season 6: Season 7: Season 8 (Final Season): Quotes Ben: I Love you like a brother, but what are we doing......? Ash: simple, we're going to seek the wisdom of the Shurians and see what they know of the artifact! Ben: Artifact? Ash: yes, have you heard of Star Rings? Ben: Nope, not a clue! Ash: (Sigh) where to begin? Oh yes............(a flashback scene). Voice: It began with the forging of portals called Star Rings. Nine were forged in the Milky Way, Seven in the Goldmire system, and Three in the Empire of Dran, each one is opened by a key ring, but there was another Star Ring was made in the Mordifar System, on the planet Mondune, the Shagardez forged a master wild card Star Ring, and used the extra ring parts to gain access to every star system in the galaxy.